Clock Out
by Blue-Moons169
Summary: When someone from Logan's past comes back to kill him, Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan's half brother Ryan and his good friend Eric will do everything in their power to help him. Slash Cargan.Story is way better than the summary lets on. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first BTR fanfic. This story will have a slight crossover with CSI: Miami and the story does contain SLASH. If you don't approve of male/male relationships please don't read. I believe I covered everything anyway, enjoy the fic. This is Clock Out.

DISCLAIMER:I do NOT in any way shape or form own the charaters in the story. I just own the idea.

SUMMARY: When someone from Logan's past comes back to kill him, Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan's half brother Ryan and his good friend Eric will do everything in their power to help him.

CLOCK OUT

Carlos's POV

_Tick tock._

The clock on the wall struck eleven thirty and Logan still didn't call me. This isn't like him so I began to freak out just a little. You see Logan and I have been friends since the beginning of elementary school, but we became official just a few months ago. We have a daily routine. We walk home together from hockey practice, allow each other a couple hours to themselves to unwind and around ten thirty talk on the phone until one of us falls asleep on the other.

_Tick tock. Eleven thirty-five._

Now he is precisely an hour and five minutes late on our evening phone call and I can't help but feel that something is terribly wrong. So the idea to call him popped in my head. Just as I reached to pick up the phone, it rang.

_Tick tock. Eleven thirty-nine._

It's about time.

"Hello." I answer slightly agitated

"…" There was no answer on the other side.

"Logan you better say some…"

"C-Carlos…it hurts s-so bad." He hissed out.

That horrible feeling that I had earlier started to grow stronger.

"Logie, babe what's wrong?" I ask trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I-I'm not g-gonna make i-it. She's gonna k-kill me." His was thick with fear and tears. "H-help me Car…" The line goes dead.

_Tick tock. Eleven forty-five._

I drop the phone and race to my father's room. He was lying on his bed watching reruns of Hawaii Five-0.

"Papi! Call911Loganisintrouble." I screamed.

He looked over at me with confusion written on his face.

"Que?" He questioned.

"Papi Logan is hurt!" I yelled once more. "You have to call 911 while I run down the street to check up on him."

He still looked at me with that confused face.

_Tick tock. Eleven fifty._

Finally he reaches for the phone and I throw on a sweat jacket, a pair of sweat pants and sneakers and rushed out the door.

_Tick tock. Eleven fifty-five._

I made it to Logan's house in record time. I tried to calm myself as I neared the front door. The door had been broken open so I carefully made my way inside. What I saw scared the hell out of me. The living room was torn to pieces. Glass littered the floor and the furniture was tossed haphazardly about the space. Multiple tiny circular puncture marks and red splatter branded the wall. Tears filled my eyes at what I saw next. Four bodies. A bloody mutilated mess. I felt the need to vomit but I was able to keep it down. I was relieved when I noticed none of them were Logan. Among the debris I spotted a blood trail leading upstairs. I followed it until it stopped right in front of the bathroom. I opened the door with caution and flicked the light switch.

"Ohmidio." I whispered dropping to my knees, crawling closer to Logan's prone form. He looked awful. Blood matted his hair to one side of his head. A variety of cuts and bruises layered his body and his left wrist appeared to be broken. I reached out to touch him, being careful not to disturb his injuries.

"Logan." I gently whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Logan." I tried again, this time a little bit louder.

Again I got the same answer. Nothing.

"LOGAN!" I shouted. "Wake up please." Tears began to flow down my cheeks and I could hear the faint sound of sirens.

"Despertarse mi amor, por favor."(1) I begged reverting back to my native language.

The sounds of the sirens were louder, signaling that they were getting closer. I gave myself a moment to calm down. I wiped the tears from my eyes and warily gather Logan's limp form into my arms. I slowly made my way back down stairs and was greeted by police and the paramedics, who quickly took Logan away from me. They placed him on a gurney, saying complex medical things that I didn't quite understand. All I knew was that he had a faint pulse and they had to get him to the hospital a.s.a.p. I watched as he was loaded into the ambulance and prayed that he would be fine.

_Tick tock. Twelve fifteen. Logan Mitchell's time is about to run out._

TBC

Did you love it? hate it? should I continue or stop? Reviews encourage me! :P

* * *

Translation

1. Wake up my love, please.


	2. Chapter 2

HEy everyone! I finally updated, sorry it took soo long. I've had a case of writer's block for awhile. I wanna thank all of thise who reviewed and alerted. I appreciate it. Alrighty on with the story.

Clock Out.

One week earlier, Miami Florida.

Ryan Wolfe's Residence

The time 8:30 p.m.

Ryan Wolfe collapsed onto navy sheets with arms wide open as if to embrace sleep. The scent of lavender downy slowly filling his nose as his hazel-green eyes drifted closed. Just as a peaceful slumber was approaching, the phone rang. Ryan's eyes shot open and glared at the cordless sitting on the nightstand. With a frustrated sigh, the brunet pushed himself up and answered the call.

"Hello." He greeted

"Hello, is this Ryan Wolfe?" the voice on the other end asked.

"This is he. Who is this?"

" Amy Sims. I work in the Florida State lock up center for women. I am sorry to report this but your mother, Denise Wolfe has been stabbed to death."

"….I…I'm sorry but I don't have a mother." Ryan replied. He voice void of all emotion.

" But she listed you as a relat…"

"I told you I don't have a mother. I'm exhausted and I want to get some rest so if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." The young CSI informed, hanging up the phone.

The brunet placed the phone back on the hook before falling back onto his bed. Another sigh escaped his pale pink lips as unshed tears filled his eyes. A sad smile played its way across his face as his whispered "its about time," to himself.

* * *

Present Day, Minneapolis Hospital

Room 269 – Logan Mitchell

Saturday afternoon

The time 12:35 p.m.

Carlos paced back and forth for what seemed like the hundredth time within five minutes. The doctor claimed that Logan's injuries weren't too extreme and that he is sure to make a full recovery, but Carlos couldn't help but doubt that. Logan still hadn't woken up and on top of all that his entire family was murdered, the chances of Logan being mentally healthy were slim.

Carlos finally willed himself to sit down in the chair placed next to his boyfriend's bed. He took out his cell and called James once again to try and take his mind off the situation. James and Kendall where on the other side of the state visiting James's grandmother and wouldn't be able to come by to check up on Logan. After a few minutes of hearing the phone ring, someone picked up.

_"Carlos! Is Logan awake?"_ James asked

"No, not yet." Carlos answered, every word dripping with sadness.

"_It's alright Carlitos. I'm sure your little Logie will rise and shine before you know it. Maybe you should take a walk around the hospital to take your mind off things."_

"That's why I called you. Besides, I can't. What if Logan…" The young Latino teen stopped speaking mid sentence when his heard the rustling of sheets. Logan's right hand twitched and his eyes shifted restlessly underneath his eyelids. A small whimper escaped his lips. Carlos's heart jumped for joy at the sign of Logan possibly waking up, but that joy was quickly replaced by worry as Logan began to thrash wildly about the bed.

"_Carlos? Are you still there? What's going on_?" James questioned.

"James I'll call you back."

Before James could reply he heard a click. His gut told him that something was very wrong.

* * *

Logan released another cry, mumbling something under his breath. "No…p..please."

Carlos a step closer to the bed and placed a soothing hand on Logan's forehead. He whispered in his ear, "Logie, it's me Carlos. Please calm down."

The heart monitors beeping sped up and Logan released another scream.

"Please don't kill me mama, please."

Carlos felt absolutely helpless. He didn't want to alert the nurse because they would have to sedate Logan and he would have to wait even longer for him to wake up. So he did what he thought was best to ease Logan's terror. He sat on the bed and gently embraced his brunet boyfriend, flailing limps and all. He spoke softly in Spanish and felt his love starting to calm down.

"Car..los?" Logan asked weakly, voice cracking in the process. "What happened?"

Carlos pulled out of the embrace with tear filled eyes, his hands still lingering on Logan's shoulders.

Carlos answered Logan's question with a wavering smile. "You almost died."

" What? No. Where's my family?"

The Latino boy averted his chocolate eyes from the others and stood up. "I'll a…I'll go get you something to drink." He said trying to change the subject. "Your throat must be dry."

His boyfriend sensed what he was trying to do and asked once more.

"Where is my family Carlos."

A silent tear slipped from Carlos's eyes. "In a better place." Carlos opened the door and headed towards the cafeteria for the drink, leaving Logan to think on his words.

* * *

TBC... Did you love it, hate it, concrit is very much welcomed. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took me soo long to update. My creativity is at an all time low plus homework and writer's block doesn't help the situation either. Thanks to all that have reviewed and fave/follow this story. This chapter is focused mainly on Ryan and some stuff about the past is revealed. I should let you guys know this soo you won't be confused. Logan and Ryan scenes weren't placed on the same timeline but this chapter will put them there. Well anyway on with the story! ENJOY!**

CLOCK OUT

Miami, Florida

Thursday 2:30pm

24 hours before the Mitchell home invasion

The bodies of three teenage girls laid peacefully on examine tables in the morgue. At first their deaths were ruled out as an act of suicide, however when the crime lab received notice of another suicide victim, they began to question if the girls really did commit suicide or if it was foul play.

As the M.E was re-examining the bodies, Eric and Ryan were on their way to the recent crime scene. Ryan wouldn't let anyone know it but this case was starting to get to him. All the talk of suicide was bringing up bad memories and it seemed like everytime he closed his eyes he would see her, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to reminded of his little sister Amber-Rase, as he last saw her, limp and lifeless with a rope wrapped tightly around her neck. He shook his head rapidly as the images started to invade his mind. That action earned him a quick concerned glance from his co-worker. Unbeknownest to Ryan, Eric could tell that something was a little off with him. The playful banter the two would share was at an all time low. In general, to Eric, Ryan just didn't seem like Ryan. It also amazed Eric how no one, with the exception of Horatio, seemed to realize that their young brunet co-worker was going through some inner turmoil.

When Eric parked the pitch black Hummer up to the curb of the crime scene, he turned towards his friend and questioned him.

"Alright Wolfe, what's going on with you? You aren't acting like yourself."

The only response the cuban-russian got was a simple, "My name is Ryan not Wolfe." And with that being said, the younger man exited the vehicle with his kit in hand.

Eric released a sigh of frustration as he followed his co-workers lead and departed from the car. He was determined to get down to the bottom of things. Unfortunately for him, now was not the time.

The older CSI entered the house about a minute after checking in with the officer on the scene. Eric was informed that the mother, Jodie Mercer, had came home early from work after getting a panicked phone call from her son Alan, who is only twleve, that Lexy, his sister, was hanging in her closest. Alan had got her down but she was already gone. The Cuban CSI briefly observed the house, noticing that nothing seemed out of place. Once he stepped foot in Lexy's room he saw that the only thing out of place was Ryan. The brunet's kit laid forgotten on the floor, as he just stood over the body, staring, eyes void of any emotion.

A silent tear slipped from hazel green eyes as they roamed over the victim laying on the floor. Lexy's wavy chacolate hair, evenly tanned skin and slender frame all reminded him of his baby sister. Ryan couldn't hold in his emotions anymore and finally broke down.

"Amber-Rose," he whispered before collasping to his knees and letting the tears flow free. "I'm so sorry."

Eric was by Ryan's side in seconds, comforting him. Eric embraced Ryan allowing him to cry into his chest. When the younger CSI started to clam down, he pulled away from Eric and carefully stood up. Running his fingers through his hair he let out a shaky breath and excused himself from the room, leaving his Cuban counterpart dumbfounded. Eric immediately pulled out his cell phone and contacted Calliegh, asking if she could takeover the scene, before he chased after Ryan.

Eric found the younger CSI sitting in the passenger seat of the Hummer with his head hung low. Before he could even think about opening his mouth, Ryan spoke up.

"I already know what you're gonna say, or at least ask so I'll just tell you this, it's a really long story."

"All long stories have a short version," Eric replied.

"If I tell you the short version, you'll never understand..."

"Well then make me understand because whatever is eating at you is affecting everything and everyone around you," interrupted Eric.

Ryan unleashed a fustrated sigh and turned towards Eric looking him straight in his honey brown hues.

"About year after my father died, my little sister Amber-Rose, hung herself in her bedroom two days before her sixteenth birthday," Ryan confessed. "The worse part of it all is that I was in the house the whole time. I could have stopped her but I fell asleep."

"Ryan, you can't blame yourself because your sister took her life." Eric stated trying to make Ryan feel better.

"No no no! It is my fault." Ryan yelled, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "Just like it was my fault when I couldnt' protect Logan from the beatings my mom inflicted on him."

Now Eric was slightly confused. "Ry, who is Logan?"

"Logan is my half brother, who my mother would beat senseless because to her, he was the reason for her unhappiness."

"Wolfe listen, all the things that happened..."

"Eric I really don't wanna talk about this anymore, can we just head back to the lab?"

Eric just nodded his head and obeyed the request.

* * *

Ryan Wolfe's residence

Friday Night

Twelve o' clock. Five minutes after 911 call is made to the Mitchell household.

The young brunet CSI laid awake in bed, staring into darkness. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut and the nightmare he just dreamt of didn't help either. Suddenly his phone rang, comfirming his suspicion.

"Hello," Ryan answered.

"Ryan, its me Antonio."

Ryan's eyes widen this couldn't be good.

"Mr. Garcia, what happened to Logan!"

"I think its best if you were to come to Minnesota. The matter at hand is one not to be discussed over the phone."

* * *

OOOO. Okay soo that is not much of a chliffhanger because you guys already know what happens to Logan...Anyway plz review...Love it?...Hate it?...Concrit


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I'm back. Thanks to all that reviewed, fave/alert. You guys keep me going. Anyway enjoy.

CLOCK OUT

Present Day, Minneapolis Hospital

Room 269 – Logan Mitchell

Saturday afternoon

The time 1:15p.m

"_They are in a better place now,"_ The words rang loud and clear in Logan's ears but, he brain was having a hard time registering their meaning. Okay, the brunet boy knew exactly what the words meant but, he was just in denial. He didn't want to believe that for the third time in his seventeen years of living, that he was without family again. First it was his mother, Tracy, who suddenly passed away when he was three. Then his father, Robert, who died from a fatal gunshot wound to the chest when he was mugged in the parking lot of a package store. Now it was his adoptive family, the Mitchells, who have been ripped from his life as well as their own. Even though Logan could count on Carlos, James, the Knight siblings, Mrs. Knight and Mr. Garcia to be his makeshift family, at the end of the day, he was all alone, without a family to call his own. Silent tears slipped passed chocolate brown eyes as he thought about all of the good times he had with the Mitchells and how they never treated him like an outsider. More tears slid down his face once he realized that the police would probably come in to question him about what happened and that he wouldn't be able to give them much because he couldn't remember. Logan was so wrapped up in his sorrow that he didn't realize that Carlos had came back with some water.

The petite Latino teen placed the glass of water on the bed side table and carefully sat on the edge on the bed. His looked at his boyfriend with worried eyes.

"Logan what's wrong? Does anything hurt? Do I need to get the doctor or a nurse? Even though I should do that anyway so they can come and check up on you," Carlos rambled, which caused his friend/ lover to chuckle lightly.

"No Carlitos, nothing's wrong and nothing hurts and you don't need to get a medical official just yet," he answered, wiping the tears from his eyes. "All that you can do for me right now is hold me."

Carlos gingerly wrapped his arms around Logan's thin frame and embraced him tightly. Logan rested his head against the Latino's shoulder and closed his eyes. He tried his best not to cry but it wasn't working out for him. He released an almost inaudible sob and felt the loving arms loosen from around him. Carlos pulled back alittle to peer into the redden irises of his friend. Before Carlos could say anything, Logan spoke up.

"What's going to happen to me now? I have no home, no family. I'm all alone."

Carlos was slightly hurt by this comment. How could Logan feel like he was all alone.

"Logie, how could you say something like that? You have me and James and Ken-"

"That's not what I mean Carlos," Logan interrupted. " I know I have you guys but at the end of the day you guys all have families to call your own. I don't. I have NOTHING anymore!"

"That is not true even if you feel lik-"

"Yes it is and-"

This time it was Carlos's turn to interrupt and he did so with a swift chaste kiss. He just wanted Logan to shut up and listen to what he had to say. Carlos pulled a ring out of his jean pocket and slipped in onto Logan's ring finger. Logan's tear stained face lit up as he examined his finger. He show that the piece of jewelry was engraved with a phrase he didn't understand.

"Um babe, what does it say?"

"It says mi corazon es tuyo por siempre. It means my heart is yours forever," the Latino boy explained. You claimed that you don't have anything anymore. Well now you do, you have my heart."

Logan was speechless. He didn't want to ruin the moment by explaining to his latino bear how he was totally missing the point of what he was saying. So Logan leaned forward the best he could and planted a firm kiss upon Carlos lips. Unfortunately their lip-locking session was interrupted when a bickering James and Kendall walked in followed by a worried looking Momma Knight and Katie as well as gift bearing Camille, Jo and Stephanie. The boys unwilling broke apart and greeted their friends.

"Hey everyone," Logan greeted shyly.

James and Kendall immediately stopped arguing and rushed over to the bed, arms wide open to embrace their friend. Then Katie and Momma Knight and the rest of the girls joined in on the hug. When all the hugs were out of everyone's system, they all made themselves as comfortable as possible in the small room. Once everyone was settled, no one spoke. They really didn't know what to say and just as Katie was about to say something to break the awkward silence, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in,"Carlos said.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Garcia and a man unfamiliar looking to everyone. He was young, in his early thirties. He was of average height and bulid. His brown hair and sun-kissed skin compilmented his hazel green eyes. There was something about him that looked oddly familiar to Logan. As the man stepped further in the room, Logan finally realized who he was.

"Ohmigod," the brunet whispered, causing everyone to look towards him. "RYAN!"

* * *

TBC LOVE IT ? HATE IT ? CONCRIT, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note and Preview chapter to a new story down below.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned except for the Robert,Amber-Rose,Denise,and Tracy. Enjoy!

**Clock Out**

Recap:"Ohmigod," the brunet whispered, causing everyone to look towards him. "RYAN!"

The air in the room was still. Everyone was silent, though their confused looks spoke for themselves. Carlos glanced between his boyfriend and the newcomer known as Ryan, before speaking the question everyone was dying to know.

"Ummm Logie, who is Ryan?"

Everyone with the exception of Mister Garcia leaned in close to hear the answer, but it seemed like Carlos's question didn't even reach Logan's ears or he just simply ignored it.

"Umm eveybody...do you think you can give me a minute alone with Ryan?," Logan asked.

Soft and questioning "yeahs" flitered through the ever present silence as everyone began to file out of the room. Carlos pecked Logan on the cheek and whispered something that made him blush before leaving the two to talk.

Ryan stood in the same spot he had when he first walked in. He was speechless. His little brother wasn't so little anymore, he had grown into a fine young man. Unshed tears glazed over Ryan's goregous green eyes as he replayed the short-lived time he and Logan spent together as a family. The crime scene investigator finally found the courage to move over to the bedridden teenager and held him in his arms for a long overdue hug. Logan was unresponsive at first, he couldn't, he didn't believe that his brother was hugging him. He thought he was never going to see Ryan again after being adopted. Tears slipped from the his brown orbs as he returned the love. They stayed in each other's arms for a few more moments before pulling away.

"Why?how?" Logan asked, voice cracking slightly. "I thought I would never see you again. How did you know where to find me?"

"Just because I wasn't able to take care of you doesn't mean I wasn't going to make sure you were well taken care of. Before you left to live with the Mitchells, I asked Mister Garcia to keep an eye on you and inform me if anything happened," Ryan explained. "I knew you and Carlos were inseperable, so I knew I could rely on him to make sure you weren't being mistreated."

Logan didn't know what else to say. He was shocked to know that someone from his real family still cared about him. Logan's home life prior to living with his adoptive family was slightly scandalous and rough. Logan's biological mother, Tracy Anders had a short-lived fling with Robert Wolfe, a corporate big wig, who was enagaged to his high school sweetheart and mother of his two children, Denise. Tracy told Rob that she was pregnant and she promised not to bother him about it, knowing that he was a respected husband and father. Rob didn't feel right just letting Tracy take care of his child all alone, so he sent them money and told her that if anything were to happen to her, he would take Logan in. Tracy believed him and Robert stayed true to his promise when she passed away. Logan was three years old when he entered the Wolfe household. His arrival changed the lives of everyone in that house. Ryan enjoyed having a little brother as did Amber-Rose, but Denise felt betrayed by his presence. He was a proven fact that her husband had been unfaithful and the reason why she seemed to get into more arguements with Rob. Denise's anger and hatred was fueled further when Robert was killed outside of the local package store. She blamed everything on Logan and beat, the now five year old child, something fierce. Ryan had to yank her off his new found brother before she killed him. Amber-Rose tended to Logan's wounds while Ryan yelled at his mother for doing such an unspeakable thing. He thought she would actually take what he said into consideration, but it went in one ear and out the other, because she confessed to enjoying inflicting pain on the person who has made her life unhappy. Ryan was disgusted by that statement and no longer thought of Denise as his mother but as someone he was unfortunately forced to live with. While Ryan was on protecting Logan, Amber-Rose went along with life barely noticed by her brother and mother. The death of their father, the constant fighting and usual teenage drama at school was causing her to slowly crack, until she finally broke. Amber's suicide caused Denise to have a mental breakdown to where she ended up nearly killing Logan. She was arrested that night on charges of child endangerment and abuse as well as attempted murder. Since Ryan wasn't of age, he couldn't take care of Logan. Ryan moved to Boston to live with his Uncle Ron and Logan was taken by child services and placed in foster care, until his adoption.

"You still care about me after all the pain I have caused you?" the younger brunet questioned.

Ryan gave his little brother a disbelieving look. "Why would you think that you cause me pain? If anything I caused you pain. Denise seemed to attack you ever chance she could."

"That's only because I ruined her life."

Ryan was becoming frustated with Logan's self-loathing. He stood up quickly from the bed and took a deep breath, but that didn't calm him down because he still blew up at Logan.

"Logan do you freakin' hear what you're saying! Denise ruined her own damned life by blaming you for our father's unfaithfulness. SHE BEAT YOU BECAUSE SHE ENJOYED IT! She was a sick woman." Ryan shouted.

Logan took his time to process what Ryan just said. "You said she was. . .does that mean. . .?"

Ryan nodded his head yes confirming Logan's question.

Just then the door flew open and in marched Carlos. Logan could tell by the look in his Latino bear's chocolate eyes that he was livid. Carlos stood directly in front of Ryan and gave him a piece of his mind before his boyfriend had a chance to protest.

"Callate la boca pendejo. How dare you yell at mi novio when he is recovering from a vicious attack. I have half a mind to hit you right now." Carlos barked. Even though he stood a good three inches shorter than Ryan, Carlos was prepared to take him on.

"Calmense mijo. There is no need for hostility." Antonio said while walking into the room, followed by the rest of the crew to see what the commotion was about.

"Pero papi-"

"No buts, I know you are worried about Logan, but you yelling at people isn't going to help him."

Carlos plopped down on the edge of the hospital bed with his arms folded and a pout on his face. Logan couldn't help but smile. Carlos could be so childish sometimes. But back to the matter at hand here.

"Ry, s-she can't be dead," Logan stated blankly. "She can't be."

"Well she is. I got a call about two weeks ago that she was killed in prison."

"That's impossible."

"How is that impossible?" questioned Ryan who, just like the rest of the roon was clearly confused.

"Because she murdered my family."

TBC

I hope I didn't mess up my spanish...please correct me if I did. Review,Review,Review

* * *

Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed the chapter... I'm sooo mad at myself, I didn't realize how long it has been since I last updated. Anyway I started working on a new story, which is probably the worse thing I could do to myself, but I wanna know what you guys think about a brief preview to a possible chapter 1. Right now it's titled NOT DEAD YET but that may change.

"James, you don't fuckin' understand-"Kendall began before he was rudely interrupted by his best friend.

"You are right, I don't understand. Sorry if I don't know proper protocal for a fuckin' TEMPORARY blind person." James barked, stressing the word temporary.

"That's the thing James, It may not be TEMPORARY!" Kendall retorted.

"Kendall, the doctor said the injury wasn't sight-threatening, you should regain full use of ur eyes in a couple of months." James replied, trying to calm down his blonde haired friend. He was driving and he really didn't want to be distracted be another meaningless and possible confrontation starting conversation.

"Doctors aren't always correct. They told my dad he was fine, but he ended up dying a few days later."

"That was an accidental misdiagnosis, they said what your dad had was a very rare disease. So please just stop worrying about your eyes."

The blonde took his friend's advice and took a chilll pill. They were headed to a party and the last thing he needed or wanted to think about were his eyes. Kendall melted into the seat as James turned the volume up on the radio and began singing "Fix You" by Coldplay.

_**"And the tears come streming down your face**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace **_

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be worse" **_

The gentle sound of James's melodic voice acted as a lullaby. Kendall could feel himself drift in and out of sleep.

_**"Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will tr- **_SHIT!"

Kendall felt his body jerk to the right, slamming his head into the passenger side window as he heard the screehing of the car tires. Suddenly up was down and down was up. His heartbeat was getting louder by the second. He tried calling out to James but all that manage to come out was a scream. Finally the madness ended with a sharp CRASH. The blonde was disoriented. His body shook with the possiblity of knowing he could die here.

"J-james." Kendall called out timidly. "JAMES!"

He tried to move in his seat but he felt that his legs were pinned down. Something was terribly wrong. Besides the fact that he was stuck in an overturned car, he could feel James's presence. The space next to him was empty.

"JAMES!"

END PREVIEW

SO what do you think? should I write this ? Anyway you know what to do. REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update guys but here it is another chapter. Hopefully you guys are still on board. Enjoy and remember R&R.

CLOCK OUT

Miami, Florida

Present Day - Saturday

Late afternoon, early evening ( 5:16)

Angela Morris. She is beautiful. She looks just like Amber-Rose Wolfe. Her wavy chocolate hair cascaded past her shoulders and reached the middle of her back. She wasn't her frame was more athletic than slender and her skin was perfectly sunkissed. Her face is heart shaped and her smile is bright, but it didn't match the shine that her eyes carry. Her eyes, they're amazing. The ideal mixture of hazel and green. Those eyes showed promise and hope for the future. That was something that was missing from Amber's eyes. This needed to change.

Angela could tell that something wasn't right as she was walking home. She felt as if she was being watched. She crossed the street looking both ways and scanning the surrounding area for anything unusual. As she stepped foot into the street a white toyota camry pulled up in front of her. The young brunette was startled which caused her delayed reaction to call for help when she was roughly pulled into the vehicle.

Present Day, Minneapolis Hospital

Room 269 – Logan Mitchell

Saturday evening

The time 6:50

Room 269 was quiet. The gang left around 3 o' clock when private affairs needed to be discussed. The only people remaining in the room were Ryan, Carlos, Antonio and of course Logan. Logan's news had scared Ryan. How could their , well his mother still be alive? The lock-up center had contacted telling him that she had passed. Maybe they had the wrong person. But they wouldn't mess up that badly when trying to alert families. Ryan was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear his phone. His hazel green eyes read the I.D and he quickly excused himself from the room.

"Hey Delko, what's up?" he answered as smoothly as possible.

"We have a situation down here. A young girl has gone missing and her description matches that of the supposed "suicide" victims," the Cuban-Russian informed. "How is everything up there? Is your brother okay?"

Ryan couldn't stop the smile that threaten to split his face. The concern in his co-workers voice was nice to hear especially since they never really gotten along before.

"Yeah everything is fine up here. He didn't sustain any life-threatening injuries, a full and quick recovery is expected. But what is happening with the investigation?"

"Well we got a call this evening about a possible abuction and then about forty minutes later another call came in from a mother saying her daugther was missing. Alexx finished re-examining the bodies and found hints of some unusual drug. It was probably used to subdue the girls."

The younger CSI absorbed the information and worked everything thing out in his head, but there was still something missing.

"Eric what do the girls look like again?" he asked knowing very well what all the vics looked like.

"Slightly petite, tanned skin, long brown hair, and hazel-green eyes," as he was going through the descriptions Eric was starting to see something.

"Ryan do... does your sister... did she look like this?"

"Yeah, Yeah she did. Eric I think I know who is killing those girls, but I need you to check up on the Florida lock-up center for women. Ask about a Denise Wolfe and Amy Sims."

"Okay Ry." The tone of Ryan's voice made Eric a bit nervous. What was going on?

"Thanks Eric. I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

When Ryan stepped back into the room all eyes were on him.

"Ryan, is everything alright?"Logan questioned sounding beyond exhausted.

Ryan gave his brother a weak smile. How was supposed to tell him that murders were happening in Miami and all the victims resemble their deceased sister. He had news to tell and no way of doing it. Logan is already stressed. He doesn't need more of that.

"Rest up Lo, I'll tell you everything you need to know in the morning."

No one in the room liked the sound of that.

TBC


End file.
